Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Bumpers and airbags are examples of vehicle systems designed to protect vehicles, vehicle occupants, or other objects. Vehicle bumpers may be installed on a front end and/or a rear end of a vehicle to absorb potential impact forces. Interior airbags may deploy when the vehicle detects contact with another object to prevent injury to occupants of the vehicle.